Everyone Is After Her
by muie5
Summary: This is the revised sequal to Hiei's Pride and Joy. Muie runs off! Everyone is after her! A few people from the past appear. Rated teen just to be safe.
1. An Old Face From A Nightmare

**muie5:** This is the sequel to Hiei's Pride and Joy. Hope you enjoy.

**Kurama**: I'm glad you're happy and all, but don't forget the disclaimer _**again**_.

**muie5**: You're such a wet blanket. Okay so _I don't own YYH, but I own Muie_. She's so cute! Sorry. Getting on with the story.

**Hiei**: I still can't believe you gave me a child.

**muie5**: Get over it! That was last story. This is a whole new one.

**Yusuke**: So he _**doesn't**_ have a child in this one?

**muie5**: Well...yeah he does. I'm just saying it's…OH FORGET IT! Let's get on with it.

**Chapter 1: An Old Face From A Nightmare**

A small demon girl is running through a dark forest.

"Muie! Please!" yelled a familiar red head's voice.

Yet the demon still ran never turning back. She had tears in her eyes as she continued to run from her pursuer.

"Muie! Stop, please!" he yelled again.

_----Flash back----_

_---That morning---_

"Hiei, you know Muie can't leave the castle," Mukuro said.

"Give her credit! She's strong and you know it! Besides I was with her," Hiei retorted.

"But what if a demon got a hold of her? _Then_ what!" Mukuro asked even louder.

"They wouldn't live to see the day," Hiei answered.

"I don't care! Hiei, you left! The last thing you can do is leave her _and_ me then come back expecting to do whatever you want! She hasn't seen you in two years! You just brought her back then left to stay with your friends! Do you know how many times she was attacked! Do you know how many times I came close to death to save her! NO! You've been gone!" Mukuro yelled.

A crying Muie hid at the top of the steps at the house the Urameshi group and Yukina shared. She had her head resting on her pulled up knees. Her shoulder length hair covered the sides of her face so the tears were hidden. It was silent in the house except for the bickering couple down the stairs.

"I'm the reason for all of this. I'm causing them to fight and be unhappy. Maybe if I were never around they would still be happy. That's it! I'll run away when everyone is asleep," Muie thought.

_----End of flash back----_

As Muie was running through the forest she spotted a cave. Without hesitating she ran straight into the cave. She immediately went to the back of the damp cave and sat down. She then pulled her knees up to her chest, put her head on her knees, and started to cry.

Kurama came walking into the cave since he heard faint whimpers of crying from the outside of the cave.

"Muie?" he asked, glancing around the dim cave.

"Go away!" she yelled.

So with that order Kurama walked into the shadows and sat next to her. Muie still had her head in her knees. She held tighter onto her legs when he sat down.

"Muie, why did you run away?" he asked, whispering into her ear.

"It's my fault! It's all my fault!" Muie bawled even more into her knees.

"What is your fault?" Kurama asked.

"My parents! I saw them fighting last night…because of me!" she explained, her sobbing slowing down.

Kurama took his hand and cupped Muie's right cheek. "Now, you know that that is not true. Your mother and father love you very much. Nothing will change that, Muie," Kurama explained.

"It was the first time in two years I saw Daddy, and Mother got super mad. Just cause Daddy took me for a visit, Uncle Youko," Muie cried.

Kurama whipped the tears from her cheeks. In the past few years he had grown very attached to her adopted niece. It hurt in to think that she was blaming herself for a small quarrel between her parents. It hurt even more that she tried to run away. He watched as another tear fell down Muie's cheek.

"Muie, let us go back. Your parents are worried about you," he stated, getting to his feet.

"Really? They really miss me?" she asked, looking up at him with surprise.

"Of course," Kurama answered.

Muie jumped to her feet and immediately said, "Okay!"

As they were walking out of the cave, a black figure walked out from the trees. Kurama's expression went from one of happiness to one of horror. Muie looked up at him and noticed his horrified expression. She looked back at the man that had appeared in front of them.

"Who's he?" Muie asked, looking at the guy wearing black clothes, raven black hair, and wearing a gray mask over his mouth standing before them.

"Long time no see. Huh, Kurama?" the guy asked with a slight grin.

"I thought you were long since dead," Kurama said with a hint of anger.

"After our little run in I should have been dead, but I escaped barley. Just relax, though. I'm not after you…_today_," explained the guy, obviously taking joy in Kurama's reaction.

"So then who _are_ you after, Karasu?" Kurama asked, pushing little Muie behind his legs.

"A little annoyance with big money on her head."

Kurama grabbed Muie's left wrist. "Must have a lot of money on the head for you to show your face to me since I could just easily kill you."

Karasu just grinned at that comment and took a step closer. Kurama took a step back causing Muie to do the same. Kurama almost caused Muie to trip when they both took the step back.

"_You_ kill _me_? You seem more intimidated than bloodthirsty, Kurama."

"_Me_? Scared by _you_? Not a chance!" Kurama said with a mocking tone in there.

"Where is she!" Karasu commanded more then asked.

"Where is who, Karasu?" Kurama asked, grabbing even tighter to Muie's wrist.

Muie winced as Kurama's grip got tighter. She was about to speak but was cut off before she was even able to open her mouth.

"Don't be foolish! The girl! The girl born from one of the three lords and your short friend," Karasu said, walking towards Kurama.

Karasu stopped about an arms length away from Kurama. This bold jester started to tick off the former Makai thief.

Kurama's eyes narrowed as he said, "Leave!"

Karasu leaned forward, and cupped Kurama's chin in his hand.

"You _were_ always cute when you got mad," Karasu stated with a smile.

"Unc…" Muie couldn't even finish her first word before Kurama let go of her wrist, and put his hand over her mouth. With his free hand he hit Karasu's hand away. This caused Karasu to take a small step back.

"Just give me the girl. I know she's behind you," Karasu stated, now done playing games with his old acquaintance.

"Muie, run," Kurama ordered, taking his hand of her mouth.

Muie reluctantly did as she was told, and ran into the forest. She looked back as she continued to run through the thick forest. Kurama didn't even give her a glance. His attention was on his old adversary in front of him.

"Uncle Youko…" Muie thought sadly.

Karasu started following after her, but Kurama stepped in his way. This put a rather unpleasant frown on Karasu's face. Even with that Kurama's cold, emotionless expression stayed: an old habit from his former Youko life.

"Leave the girl alone! If you dare go after her I'll kill you," Kurama warned.

"I will not let her go that easy. You should know," Karasu said, cupping Kurama's chin once again, "cause I won't ever let _you_ go."

"That's it! That's how I'll save Muie," Kurama thought as he stared into Karasu's violet eyes. "If you leave the girl alone…you can take me," Kurama said, locking glares with Karasu.

"Kurama…" Karasu said, holding up his free hand, "It's a deal!"

As he was finishing his statement he was placing his hand on Kurama's shoulder as an explosion knocked him out. Kurama fell face-first to the ground with his hands above his head.

_----At the house----_

"I can't believe we let him talk us into staying here while he goes and gets our little girl," Mukuro stated, tapping her foot.

"Don't worry. Kurama will bring her back. Besides I'm sure he was right. If we went after her we might have made things worse," Hiei stated.

Mukuro got up from where she was sitting next to Hiei on the couch in the living room. Hiei allowed her to get up for the tenth time in three minutes. He figured it was a way from her to release her stress without destroying something.

"Still," she protested.

All the sudden the front door burst open, and in came a crying Muie. Mukuro and Hiei ran over to her and bent down to her level.

"What's wrong, Sweetie?" Mukuro asked, looking at her daughter cry.

"It's Uncle Youko!" Muie yelled as she tried to catch her breath.

Once Hiei heard that a thousand thoughts flooded his mind. "What about Uncle Youko, Muie?" Hiei asked, trying to hold back the true worry he had in his heart.

"Some guy….He and Uncle Youko were talking. The guy was after me but Uncle Youko stayed to make sure he didn't follow me," Muie answered.

"Who could it be?" Hiei thought. "What did this guy look like?" Hiei asked.

"Hiei!" Mukuro said with anger dripping from each letter.

"Muie, can you tell me what he looked like?" Hiei asked again.

Muie nodded and said, "He was tall…Taller than Uncle Youko at least. He also had long raven black hair, and he wore all black clothes."

Hiei's eyes went somewhat wide. He could only think of one person that would fit that description but that person was dead. "Did he wear a gray mask?" Hiei asked quickly.

"Yes, Daddy. He did wear a gray mask over his mouth," Muie answered.

Hiei got to his feet and walked towards the door.

"What…" Mukuro was cut off rather quickly.

"Keep Muie and everyone else in side. I will be back as fast as I can," Hiei ordered, running out of the house. "He's still alive! I thought he died in the match between those two," Hiei thought as the match between Karasu and Kurama ran through is mind. "How could he have survived? Just be safe, Fox," Hiei thought as he ran through the forest.

Back with Karasu

_**(Kurama's POV)**_

I slowly opened my eyes to find that I couldn't move my arms or legs. The place I was in was dark, but with my keen fox eyes I could see fine. The room I was looked like a dungeon but with some small piece of furniture

"So you're finally awake. Good," came an unwanted familiar voice.

I looked at the shadowed wall farthest away from me as Karasu emerged without his mask on, but his hair was still that raven black hair I see in my nightmares. Upon his face was a sly grin.

"Are the chains for precaution or do you just want me as a wall ornament?" I asked, looking at my bondages.

"Funny. It's just to make sure you stick to our little deal," Karasu explained, walking over to me.

"Now what did I get myself into? When I purposed this deal I forgot how much he _does_ like me," I thought as I watched Karasu get closer. "Of course, I'll keep my word. Just as long as you leave Muie alone," I said with a warning as the underlining message.

"I'm not the only one after her. All the demons in Makai and Human World are. But as the deal goes, I will not go after the girl," Karasu said, cupping my chin as he said, "I get you."

Then he started leaning in. Suddenly the door swung open, and an angry fire demon entered.

"Hiei?" I yelled out of surprise.

Karasu just turned to the madden Hiei with his own anger flaring in his eyes.

**muie5**: Okay that's it. That's the first chapter. Hope you likey.

**Kurama**: Is that even a world?

**muie5**: Probably not. Go looky it up in the book full of a lot of words and their meanings.

**Kurama**: You mean the dictionary.

**muie5**: Yeah, yeah. Whatever. So the next chapter will have a small part of Yaoi.

**Kurama**: Wait! You're not thinking of what I think you're thinking about, are you?

**muie5**: No, Kurama. It has nothing to do with you. **-crosses fingers behind my back-**

**Kurama**: Muie5, I can see you crossing your…

**muie5**: No you can't. BYE!


	2. Who Says Nightmares Aren't Real?

**muie5:** Thank you to all who reviewed. It was great to hear what you had to say. And since I'm up and awake I'll update.

**Yusuke: -cough-** disclaimer **–cough-**

**muie5:** I've been good at doing it. Can I skip it? **–puppy dog face-**

**Yusuke:** No! Not the puppy dogface!

**Kurama:** muie5, don't pull that. You have to do it.

**muie5:** I don't wanna!

**Kurama:** Fine! _muie5 does not own YYH only Muie and another character soon to come_.

**muie5:** He lies!

**Disclaimer:** _muie5 does NOT own YYH only Muie and a character soon to come_.

**Kurama:** See. It's true.

**muie5:** I will only agree if Hiei admits he loves Mukuro.

**Hiei:** I am not in love with her!

**Mukuro:** Hiei!

**Kurama:** muie5, look what you've done!

**muie5:** Oops! On with the story!

**Warning: Kurama and Hiei might be OOC and Yaoi is in this chapter.**

**Chapter 2: Who Says Nightmares Aren't Real?**

"Hiei, what are you doing here?" Kurama asked, trying to move his arms.

"Having to save you _again_, Fox," Hiei answered, obviously not happy on having to do this.

"Leave! Kurama and I have made a deal," Karasu ordered.

"Deal?" Hiei asked, raising an eyebrow to Kurama.

"Let's just say…I gave myself to Karasu to save Muie," Kurama explained in a rush of words.

"You…WHAT!" Hiei yelled, his hands going into fists.

Kurama got mad and tried to break loose of the chains that bond him.

"It was either _that_ or let him kill your _only_ daughter!" Kurama retorted.

"Exactly! _My_ daughter! I can take care of it!"

"Karasu doesn't like you! So it makes more sense for him to take me."

"This is ridiculous. It's either your daughter or your friend. Choose," Karasu commanded.

"Hiei, I can handle this. Just take care of Muie," Kurama ordered in a pleading way.

Hiei stepped forward, and his body burst up in flames. "Get away from Kurama. If you choose to defy me I _will_ kill you!" Hiei threatened.

Karasu through an invisible bomb at Hiei, but he sensed it before it hit and was able to dodge. Hiei then ran at Karasu with his katana drawn, but Karasu jumped over Hiei's head. Once Hiei turned around a bomb exploded in his face, which forced him to fly into the wall next to Kurama.

"Karasu, stop! I promise to stay without a fight as long as you stop!" Kurama pleaded with tears in his eyes.

Hiei got up from the creator caused by the force he was sent flying into the wall. Blood was trickling from his forehead and mouth. He then stared at his friend whom was still chained to the wall to his right.

"Fox, I'm not going to leave you with this maniac!" Hiei explained.

"Hiei, please. I don't want you hurt over me. _Especially_ when I can prevent it from happening. This is how it is suppose to be. Hiei, please…Leave," Kurama ordered.

"Kurama…" Hiei started to refuse telepathically to his friend.

"I'll escape somehow. Just leave right now," Kurama told Hiei telepathically.

Hiei nodded and started towards the door. When Karasu and Hiei passed each other Hiei gave Karasu a death glare to end all death glares. Then he left the room to leave that place.

Karasu then turned back to Kurama with a smile. "Where were we? Oh, yes," Karasu said, walking back over to Kurama. "Right here," he finished before leaning in and pressing his lips to our favorite fox demon's.

Kurama's eyes started shacking violently. "What _did_ I do to get into this?" Kurama asked himself.

Karasu then pulled away, and looked at the shacking fox demon.

"Don't worry. We won't have any more interruptions. Your friend will die before he even reaches the outside world," Karasu explained while also breaking the silence.

Kurama's eyes widened with that warning. "What do you mean?" Kurama asked.

"There are traps and bombs placed all over this place. He won't survive," Karasu answered with a grin.

Just then an explosion was heard. Kurama's head snapped to the door. His mind started to race with horrific of his friend. Karasu took pleasure in his captive's misery.

"Hiei!" Kurama yelled, pushing away from the wall.

"Guess that takes care of that nuisance," Karasu snickered, looking towards the door as well.

_**(Kurama's POV)**_

"Hiei…no…" I thought. I had to shut my eyes to keep the tears from coming to the surface. "Not another friend!" I thought angrily, opening my eyes to show fury with in them.

Then my energy exploded into a white and black mist. After a few seconds the mist dissipated, exposing a silver haired fox-demon with the coldest golden eyes Karasu has ever seen chained to the wall where the red headed Kurama once was.

Yet when Karasu touched me heat come off in waves. I gave a soft moan when touched again.

"You're in heat," Karasu stated the obvious. "Now he is helpless. Fuelled by his lust of satisfaction," Karasu thought.

Karasu then cupped my cheek, and another moan escaped my mouth unwillingly. Karasu unchained me from the wall. I fell once unchained, no strength to even catch myself. Unfortunately I fell straight into Karasu's arms. Once I was in his arms, he carried me over to a bed near the shadows of the farthest wall.

"Dang heat!" I yelled in my mind as I got my strength back enough to get out of Karasu's arms and push him onto the bed.

Karasu then pulled me down on top of himself. He flipped me over so he was on top instead of me. Karasu started to take off my shirt. Once it was off, he ran his figure along my slender chest. In the state I was in I did not have enough energy to stay in my Youko form. I was forced to change back into my human form, but I still had some affect of the spirit fox's heat.

Karasu gave a smile at me lying there in front of him. This was his dream ever since we met. Ever since he saw me in the Dark Tournament. When he started to undo my pants I gave a faint "stop". Yet he still went on with what he wanted, and, at this point, what would get rid of this stupid heat!

Just then the door busted down and there stood a very ticked of Hiei. His clothes were tattered and his eyes shown pure hatred. Karasu looked over at the angry, to say the least, fire demon.

"How…How did you survive!" Karasu asked with surprise in his voice.

"I'm going to _kill_ you!" Hiei growled.

Hiei then noticed me under Karasu. I just looked at him with pleading eyes that were blank yet yearning. Hiei then went up in flames…literally. Karasu quickly got to his feet, and through dynamite at the furious fire demon. Hiei dodged and ran at Karasu. He slashed him across the gut with his katana. Karasu fell backwards as Hiei started walking towards him.

"I can't risk what he might _actually_ do," Karasu thought desperately. "Kurama, just remember our deal," Karasu said as he through a bomb at the ground.

Stone and smoke went all directions once the bomb exploded on contact with the floor. When the smoke cleared Karasu was gone. Hiei ran over to me.

"Kurama, are…" he stopped once he saw me trembling terribly.

Hiei pulled me to the ground and leaned me against the side of the bed. That is when he realized what was wrong with me. His anger, for the most part, subsided as he looked at my trembling body.

"You're in heat…Kurama…" Hiei said, staring at my helplessness. "Let's get you back to the house," he suggested, putting me on his back before running off.

_**----At the house----**_

_**---Outside in the front yard---**_

"Mother?" Muie asked from her spot under Kurama's favorite Suakura tree.

"Yes, Muie?" Mukuro answered from where she stood against the side of the house.

"Why are so many demons after me?"

"Muie, that's what happens when your mother is one of the three lords of Makai and your father is friends with Uncle Yusuke."

"Oh. Well, why not let them take me? You, Daddy, and Uncle Youko are getting hurt just to protect me," Muie said, looking at the ground.

Mukuro walked over to her daughter and sat next to her. "Sweetie," Mukuro started off.

Muie looked up at her mother with tears running down her cheeks. Mukuro wiped her cheeks. It was ineffective since more tears just replaced them.

"Sweetie, we all love you very much. We would give our own lives to protect you," Mukuro answered, pulling her daughter into her arms.

Muie broke free and stood up. "That's just it! I don't want you to! I'm seven! I should be able to defend myself! I shouldn't have to depend on other people!" Muie blew up.

Mukuro just gave her daughter a smile. "She is sure strong-willed...just like her father. She'll grow-up to be very strong," she thought to herself.

Just then Hiei came running out of the forest. Mukuro stood up. When she saw Kurama unconscious on his back without a shirt on she was surprised.

"What happened?" Mukuro asked.

"Let's just say 'Nothing that will happen again'," Hiei answered, walking towards the house.

Muie then saw Kurama. "Uncle Youko! This happened cause of me! No more," Muie thought as she turned and ran into the forest once again.

"Muie!" Mukuro called as she went off after her.

Hiei ran into the house, and laid Kurama in the couch. "We'll be back soon. Just stay safe," Hiei said as he ran out the door.

_**----In the forest----**_

Muie ran deeper into the forest. She dodged branches, and zigzagged through the thickening trees. Just as she turned her head to see if anyone was following her, she ran into something and fell to the ground. She rubbed her head to try to sooth some of the pain. When she looked up she saw a pretty good-size boy standing in front of her.


	3. Old Friends and New Threats

**muie5**: I know that Muie always running away can get annoying, but it's what I thought of at the moment.

**Kurama**: You are going to have to forgive her. She wrote it in math.

**muie5**: It's hard to think in that class let alone trying to write.

**Hiei**: Stop making excuses.

**muie5**: I'm not!

**Yusuke**: Just get on with it.

**muie5**: Okay. _I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho_, but it would be so cool if I did. **-starts thinking about what it would be like-**

**Kurama**: _She only owns Muie._

**muie5**: And this pretty...whatever it is. Anyways, on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Old Friends and New Threats**

She looked up at a good-size boy. He was wearing blue jeans with a white T-shirt with greased-back black hair. He had a punk look to him. Muie stopped rubbing her head when she started to just stare at him.

"Hey, little girl," the guy greeted rather friendly.

When Muie stood up she came to about his belt line. Muie then jumped back, and got into defense position.

"Hey! Hey!" the guy said, waving his hands in front of him, "I'm not looking for a fight."

"Then what _do_ you want?" Muie asked, not putting her guard down.

"Just got a little lost," he said, rubbing the back of his head out of embarrassment.

"Hn," was all Muie replied with.

Then a demon came out of the bushes. Once it saw Muie it ran at her, but the new guy tripped the demon without any effort what so ever.

"It's not polite to attack kids," he said as he picked up the demon.

This new guy started punching the demon over and over again. Muie started to put down her guard as she watched him beat up the demon.

"Who _is_ this guy? It's like he protected me out of instinct. I wonder…" her thoughts were interrupted when the guy dropped the bleeding demon.

As soon as he did some brush started to move again. The guy turned ready to fight. Out of the brush walked Mukuro and Hiei. Muie ran behind the new guy. She figured it was safer to trust this new comber than to face her parents.

"Yusuke?" Hiei asked, a bit surprised at seeing him out of the blue like this.

"Hey, Hiei!" Yusuke said, "Mukuro, I presume."

"Yes," Mukuro answered.

Yusuke then looked behind him at the uneasy Muie. Mukuro started to walk over to them, and Muie gripped tighter to Yusuke's pants. When Mukuro was right in front of Yusuke, she bent down.

"Come here!" Mukuro ordered strictly.

Muie shook her head, and held tighter onto Yusuke's pant leg.

"Now!" Mukuro ordered again.

Muie wouldn't let go still.

"What's with the girl?" Yusuke asked, turning back to Hiei.

"Long story," Hiei answered calmly.

Mukuro looked back at Hiei with frustration in her eyes. "Would you help?" Mukuro asked, trying to keep her voice down.

"Come here, Muie," Hiei commanded on a cold tone.

Muie immediately let go of Yusuke's pant led and walked over to Mukuro. Mukuro picked Muie up, and started walking off.

"Follow me, Yusuke," Hiei ordered, following Mukuro.

Yusuke did as he was told, and walk beside Hiei.

_**----Back at the house----**_

Mukuro walked in, and went upstairs still carrying Muie in her arms. Hiei and Yusuke then walking into the house.

"Nice place. Do you and Mukuro live here?" Yusuke asked with a grin on.

"Hn," as his daughter's, was Hiei reply.

"You haven't changed," Yusuke stated, smiling.

"The others should be coming back soon," Hiei said in a bored tone, looking at him.

"Others?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes, the lunckhead and Yukina left to Human Worlds a week ago. Kuwabara had to cheek up with Shizuru and Yukina went with him."

"REALLY!"

Just then Kuwabara came walking into the house laughing and carrying on. Yukina followed in after him, laughing as well. Both stopped and looked at their old friend.

"Is that really you, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked.

"Of course it's me. Who else is this perfect?" Yusuke answered.

"Greetings, Yusuke," Yukina said with a smile and a bow.

"Hey, Yukina. Everyone taking care if things around here?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes," Yukina answered with a nod.

They all walked into the living room to catch up a bit.

"Should I ask _why_ Kurama is sleeping on the couch?" Yusuke asked while looking at the unconscious Kurama.

"No," Hiei answered.

So with that Yukina, Kuwabara, and Yusuke sat on the other couch, opposite of the one Kurama was on. Hiei leaned against the wall closer to Kurama and below the stairs. Everyone, except Hiei, started talking and catch up. Once in a while Yusuke and Kuwabara would yell at each other.

Mukuro came walking down the stairs and into the living room shortly after everyone got situated. Hiei never moved, but Yusuke and the others looked over at her. Yusuke got up and walked over to her.

"Mukuro, I was wondering. Why are you here? I mean you're a Makai lord after all. Why be _here_?" Yusuke asked.

"Hiei," Mukuro answered.

"Hiei?" Yusuke repeated while looking over at his friend.

"Mother," Muie said, walking down the stairs.

Mukuro turned to her with a sigh. "I told you to go to bed," she said, crossing her arms in front of herself.

Hiei stood up and turned to Mukuro. "Leave the girl alone," Hiei said.

Mukuro turned to him with fire in her own eyes. "You're too soft!" Mukuro retorted back.

Yukina, Kuwabara, and Yusuke watch as Hiei and Mukuro argued back and forth.

"Is it just me or do they fight like an old married couple?" Yusuke asked ignorantly.

Just then a moan was heard. Kurama sat up, and looked at the fighting demons. "Not again…" he sighed. Then he saw Muie whom had her head down and eyes shut tightly.

He stood up and yelled, "SHUT UP!"

Mukuro and Hiei both looked over at him as well as everyone else in the room. Muie ran over to Kurama, and knocked him back onto the couch with a hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Uncle Youko!" Muie cried into his chest.

"Yes," Kurama said in no more than a whisper.

Muie jumped off him once the waves of heat hit her. "Uncle Youko! You're burning up!"

"Muie, he's in…Nothing's wrong. It will be gone in the morning," Hiei said instead, realizing telling her he was in heat was _not_ a smart idea.

Yusuke, by this point, was staring at the girl with questioning eyes. "Uncle Youko?" Yusuke asked.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot you weren't here. Shorty and Mukuro are married, and…" Kuwabara was cut off right there.

"MARRIED!" Yusuke yelled with surprise in every vain in his body.

"Yes," Hiei _and_ Mukuro said together.

Yusuke looked from Muie to Hiei to Mukuro a couple of times. "Is she…Is she…" Yusuke couldn't even finish his sentence from all the shock he was in.

"Yes, Yusuke. Muie is Hiei and Mukuro's daughter," Kurama answered.

Yusuke couldn't help _but_ bust out laughing at that answer. Muie just stood there staring at Yusuke. She grew even angrier with every passing second.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY ABOUT THAT!" Muie finally blew up.

Yusuke stopped laughing and looked over at the very ticked off Muie. "It's just that I've known your father a long time, and I'd never have thought he'd become a dad," Yusuke answered calmly.

Muie ran over to Hiei, and grabbed his arm. "Daddy, who is this guy?" Muie asked, looking up at him.

"This is Yusuke Urameshi. He's the descendant of Raizen; a Mazaku," Mukuro answered.

"Jeeze! Now you're making me feel bad. You know so much about me, and I only know what I've been told through rumors," Yusuke stated.

Muie walked over to Yusuke, and circled around him a few times. Yusuke watched every move she made. Muie stopped in front of him after circling around him five times.

"So you are Uncle Yusuke that I have heard so much about," Muie stated.

"Uncle?" Yusuke asked, looking over to Hiei.

Kuwabara got up and smiled. "You'll get use to it. I'm Uncle Kuwabara," Kuwabara said proudly.

"The three of us that were in the Spirit Detective team are uncles. Yukina is the aunt. You should know since Hiei has no brothers," Kurama explained, never getting up.

"Did Yukina…" Yusuke was cut off.

"Or sisters," Kurama finished.

Yukina looked at Yusuke. "Did I what?" she asked politely.

"Nothing. Never mind," Yusuke answered, more than needed cover-up tone in his voice.

"Umm…Okay," Yukina said back.

"Muie, go up stairs," Mukuro ordered.

"Mother," Muie wined, turning to face her.

Mukuro's energy surrounded her body.

"Fine," Muie gave-up, walking up the stairs.

When Muie got to the top of the stairs she hid so she could hear what was going on. Mukuro then turned to Hiei.

"Kurama, are…" Hiei couldn't finish before Mukuro grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the room.

Everyone just stared at them.

"What's with those two?" Yusuke asked to no one in particular.

"They have some issues," Kurama answered.

"Yeah…" Kuwabara agreed.

_**-----In the other room----**_

"Hiei, please don't take Muie out of the house," Mukuro said, letting go of his wrist.

"Why?" Hiei asked.

Mukuro looked away. "By now you know a lot of demons are after her," Mukuro started off with.

"Yes, and I told you she can take care of herself. As well as I," Hiei replied with.

"Well, yes…I know. It's just she's stronger than what _anyone_ seems to know," Mukuro finished, looking back at her husband.

"What do you mean?" Hiei asked, looking into her eyes.

"Hiei, Muie is far stronger than you and me. When her life is seriously in danger, or anyone who she loves, she shows that power," Mukuro explained.

"What's wrong with that? Protecting herself and the ones she cares…" Hiei was cut off.

"She goes insane with power! When the power gets to strong for her to handle she tries to kill _anyone_ and _anything_ in her way. I, myself, have almost gotten killed by her, but when she returns to her normal self she remembers nothing," Mukuro laid it out for her husband.

"Understood. We'll keep her with us or inside, nowhere else till she is able to control her powers," Hiei agreed.

"Thank you," Mukuro said with a smile.

**_----Back in the front room_----**

"What are they saying, Fox-boy?" Yusuke asked.

"Muie," Kurama answered, turning back to his friends.

"Muie?" Yusuke asked as Hiei and Mukuro came walking into the room again.

Yusuke and Kuwabara ran and jumped onto the couch trying to cover-up their eavesdropping. Just then Muie came walking down the stairs.

"Mother. Dad. Can we go back home?" she asked, looking at her parents with a sincere look.

"Why, Muie?" Mukuro asked, looking at her daughter.

"Cause, Mother. I don't want anyone hurt because of me," Muie answered.

"No one will, Sweetie," Mukuro reassured her.

"You're wrong!" Muie stated.

"Why do you say that, Muie?" Hiei asked.

"This," Muie said, holding out a note.

Hiei took the note from his daughter and started to read it.

"What does it say, Hiei?" Yusuke asked.

So Hiei read it out loud to satisfy Yusuke's curiosity, "I am after you, Muie. I will not be afraid to kill _anyone_ who stands in my way. That includes your mother, father, and your Uncle Youko, Girl. If they are stupid enough to actually _try_ to fight against me than they're stupid enough to die. So just know this one thing, Muie: I'll get you even if _everyone_ has to die for it to happen. - Kuronue."

"Who's this Kuronue?" Yusuke asked, taking the note from his friend.

"Just another demon that thinks he's worth a pickle," Kuwabara answered, not really knowing whom it was either.

"No…" Kurama disagreed, finally snapping out of his shocked state.

Everyone looked over to him.

"Do you know that psycho, Kurama?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yes…Kuronue use to be my partner…when I was still Youko," Kurama explained, " but he died many years ago. He was killed while we were escaping from a hatched burglary. His pendant was cut, and he went back after it. When he reached his pendant a bamboo trap got him in a main vain in his leg. He died while telling me to run."

"So why would _your_ old partner want my daughter?" Hiei asked.

"Maybe the money on her hea..." Mukuro cleaning' her throat cut off Kurama.

"There's money on my head? I guess that's why every demon in Makai attacks us. Of course, I guess I always knew it deep down," Muie said calmly enough to creep out anyone.

"Hiei, your kid is _exactly_ like you! She has an attitude problem, a short temper, and is fearless," Yusuke stated.

"I do _not_ have an attitude problem OR a short temper!" Muie yelled.

"Hiei, we best go back to the castle. She'll be safer there," Mukuro suggested.

"No, it's best for us to stay here," Hiei argued.

"Mukuro, the Spirit Detectives will take care of her. You have my word," Yusuke promised.

"How can I trust _your_ word?" Mukuro asked angrily.

"Just trust me! I am one of…" Hiei cut him off.

"Stop before you get in too deep with her," Hiei then turned to Mukuro, "Mukuro, trust him."

"If you do then so do I, Hiei," Mukuro said.

"What about me? Don't I get a say in anything!" Muie complained.

"Muie, we are doing what we think is best," Mukuro explained, turning to her daughter.

Just then a window broke and blue smoke filled the room.


	4. What's Your Intentions?

**muie5**: And good morning San Francisco!

**Kurama**: muie5...For one thing you don't live there and for another why did you say that?

**muie5**: On with the story smart-pants!

**Yusuke**: Live from New York it's Sat...

**Kurama**: Not you too Yusuke!

**muie5**: _I don't own YYH, the news, or even Saturday Night Live. I do own Shin (pronounced Shine), Muie and a character soon to come.

* * *

_

**Chapter 4: What's Your Intentions?**

"What's going on!" Yusuke yelled.

"It's sleeping…gas," Kuwabara said before he fell to the ground.

"Muie!" Mukuro yelled, grabbing her daughter's hand and running up the stairs.

"Mother, what's going on?" Muie yelled as she continued to get dragged by Mukuro.

"We are under attack. Now quite! We don't need them to find you," Mukuro ordered, running into Hiei's room.

_----Back Downstairs----_

When the smoke became less thick you could see on the ground lie Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and Yukina. It was obvious that the sleeping gas was stronger than normal. It was even able to over come the strongest of the group without much of a fight.

_----With Mukuro and Muie----_

The smoke started up the stairs, and started seeping through the crake under the door.

"Mother, I'm frightened," Muie whispered.

"Don't be," she said as the blue smile filled the room.

Mukuro started to doze off no matter how hard she tried to fight it. "Muie, go out onto…the balcony and run…into the forest," Mukuro managed out before she fell unconscious to the ground.

"Mother!" Muie yelled, shacking her mother's shoulders.

When Mukuro didn't wake, Muie did what she was told. She hesitantly ran through the glass balcony doorway that was left open from the previous night. She looked back at her mother before she jumped from the balcony and run towards the forest that surrounded the house. Yet no one seemed to notice the black bat demon with its arms crossed standing on the roof. He gave a small grin at the fleeing demon child.

Muie kept running as fast as her legs could take her. It wasn't long till she was in the darkest part of the forest. She stopped, and looked around the damp trees. Then she noticed a red gem swinging side to side. Strangely it had vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

"Who's there?" Muie asked, looking around franticly.

Movement of leaves was the only response. Now let me tell you a little something about Muie: She is _just_ like her father. She doesn't like to be ignored when she asks a question. So since whatever it was didn't want to answer her eyes turned a bright red.

"I said 'who's there'!" Muie said angrily.

"Someone who will take your head," answered a sly voice.

Muie's eyes stopped glowing as she looked towards where the voice came from. The darkness of the forest was still and uncaring. The wind picked up as if to add to little Muie's anxiety.

"Are you the one who sent the letter?" Muie asked with that innocence only a child could have.

"Yes," it answered.

"I'll go with you as long as you don't touch my family," Muie said, crossing her arms in front of her.

As an answer to that, a bat demon walked into her view. He wore a white skirt that was cut all the way up to his thighs. There were black skin tight pants under the skirt that was being held up be a crooked belt. He wore a black tattered, sleeveless shirt that showed his muscles. A front part of a tattered black hat was held on with some kind of strap and his raven black hair came out of the top in a ponytail.

"Don't touch her!" yelled a female voice.

The bat demon just gave an annoyed sigh as a female came walking out of the shadows. She wore a black, long-sleeve shirt and black bell-bottoms. Her hair was mid-back, jet-black with light navy blue tips, eyes a light purple, and she stood at 5' 8".

"Who are you?" Kuronue asked, looking at the female with great annoyance.

"Name's Shin. Now I suggest you beat it. I won't let you harm this little girl," Shin warned.

Muie turned to the sixteen-year-old looking girl. "Please. My family is hurt back at my Uncles' house. Help," Muie pleaded.

"Then go. I'll hold off _this_ weak demon," Shin said, pulling out two ninja stars from the pouch on her side.

"Weak? Fine! Let's see who's weak," Kuronue said.

Muie ran back to the house without even a second thought. She never looked back as she ran as fast as she could. When she ran into the house Hiei and Kurama was just coming to.

"Father! Uncle Youko!" Muie yelled, running over to them.

"Muie, where is your mother?" Hiei asked, standing up.

"Right here," Mukuro answered, walking into the room.

"Mother!" Muie cried, hugging Mukuro.

Yusuke and Kuwabara started to come to when Mukuro came into the room. Yusuke grabbed his head as if he had a major headache. Kuwabara just took a few moments to even realize where he was.

"What happened?" Yusuke asked, getting to his feet slow enough so he wouldn't topple over.

"All I remember is the window broke and smoke filled the room," Kuwabara answered, standing up as well.

"It was that guy! The guy that sent the warning letter!" Muie exclaimed, looking at her Uncles and Aunt who had woken up when Kuwabara did.

"Kuronue? You saw him!" Kurama asked.

"Kurama, maybe you should sit down. You're still in…" Yukina was cut off.

"It is almost all gone. I will be fine," Kurama reassured her.

"I'm not sure. He said he was," Muie answered.

"Can you tell me what he looked like?" Kurama asked, bending down to Muie's level.

"He wore all black and a black hat that looks like it went through a bunch of fights. He had bat wings, and he carried around a pretty red stone."

Kurama looked shocked at what was just told to him. "It _is_ him. It's really him! But I thought he died many years ago," Kurama thought, over come by several types of emotion.

"Is it he?" Yukina asked.

Kurama snapped out of it, and stood to his feet. "Yes. Where is he, Muie?"

"This girl…She said she'd hold him off in the forest so I could come here," Muie answered.

Just then everyone, but Kuwabara and Yukina, turned to the door. There stood the girl, but she was bleeding from cuts and gashes on her arms, face, and her right leg. She was holding her left arm with blood dripping to the floor. Her clothes were tattered yet she had a warm smile on.

"Shin!" Muie yelled, running to her.

"Glade to see you made it back safely, Sweetie," Shin said, giving Muie the warmest smile she had ever seen.

"You're hurt…" Muie trailed off with tears coming to her eyes.

"It's alright," Shin said, bending down to her, "I'll live. Just some cuts and a broken arm. Nothing too serious."

Hiei and Mukuro walked over to the two. Shin looked up at them as her smile began to vanish.

"You must be her parents," Shin stated more than asked, standing up.

"Yes. Who are you?" Mukuro asked.

"This is the lady that helped me," Muie answered for Shin.

"So where's the demon you fought?" Kurama asked, walking over to them.

"He's dead," she answered.

"You _killed_ him!" Kurama howled.

Shin just gave a shy nod. She didn't expect to get yelled at right off. Kurama took out his rose and transformed it into the whip without so much as a second thought. He was just about to attack Shin when Muie got in the way.

"Uncle Youko! Please, don't. She rescued me," Muie announced once again.

"Muie, move," Kurama ordered, locking eyes with Shin.

"No!" Muie objected, eyes glowing furious red.

"Fox, we don't need to start a war," Hiei declared, "Besides, you said before he was dead."

"I thought he was. _Apparently_ he was not," Kurama said.

"You are wrong. When I fought him, he _was_ dead," Shin announced.

"What do you mean?" Kurama questioned coldly.

"It wasn't him…It wasn't Kuronue. Just some shape shifter demon," Shin explained.

"Uncle Youko, please don't start a fight," Muie pleaded.

Kurama nodded as he transformed his whip back into a rose.

"I best go. I don't want to start up anything. Bye, Sweetie," Shin said, giving Muie one last smile before walking out of the house.

"Wait!" Muie screamed, running after her.

Shin stopped and looked back at her peruser.

"Please stay. Uncle Youko can heal some of your wounds. Bedsides it's pitch back out here," Muie started giving off reasons to influence Shin to stay.

"I don't think he likes me very well," Shin admitted.

"Please!"

Mukuro walked out. "You saved my daughter…the least we can do is heal your wounds. Stay," she politely invited even though she did not trust this new person.

"It would help. If I go now I'd probably get killed. I'll stay if it's truly alright," Shin gave in.

Muie grabbed Shin's sleeve, and ran into the house while pulling Shin along. Mukuro smile at her now happy daughter and followed. Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yukina were all ready gone from the room. Kurama was sitting on the couch while Yusuke was sitting on the other couch talking.

"Uncle Youko, can you help heal Shin?" Muie asked sweetly, putting on the irresistible eyes.

"Muie…I would be _glad_ to," Kurama answered, looking over to Shin.

"Thank you!" Muie yelled, running over and hugging him.

"This way," Kurama gestured, walking passed Shin and up the stairs.

Shin followed slowly as Kurama took her to his room.

"Sit down somewhere," Kurama ordered coldly.

So Shin immediately sat down on a chair that was next to the window on the back wall. Kurama walked over to her, and pulled out some plates from his hair.

"You are lucky Muie is so fond of you," Kurama explained, crushing up the plants in a small white bowl that was on the desk next to the chair.

"So her name is Muie? Cute name for a cute girl," Shin stated friendly.

Kurama knelt down, and started sprinkling the crushed plants on the wounds. "Why did you save her? Is it so you could collect the bounty on her head for yourself?" Kurama asked coldly, but never looking up at her.

"Of course not! She was a little girl in trouble. It was like when I was a child. I thought at least I could do is help her live to get a better life then me," Shin tried to defend herself.

Kurama stood up from his kneeling position. "Your wounds should heal fast enough. After all, demons heal faster than humans," Kurama said, picking up the bowl he used to crush the plants in.

"You know!" Shin exclaimed, standing to her feet obviously scared.

"It is hard to miss the smell of demon in your blood. Muie is too young to know not to trust all demons. So she trusts almost everyone she meets. Everyone else does not. Here is your one warning: Watch your step," Kurama warned, walking to the door.

"Muie called you Youko. Well, Youko, I will watch what I do," Shin agreed to the warning.

"Don't you _ever_ call me that!" Kurama threatened before he walked out of the room.

"Cheerful guy," Shin said sarcastically as she walked out of Kurama's room.

Shin walked down the stairs but only Hiei, Mukuro, and Yusuke were in the living room now.

"I have an extra kimono if you wish to change out of your battered clothes," Mukuro offered, looking over to Shin.

"Umm…Yeah. That'd be great. Thank you," Shin answered.

Mukuro walked up the stairs and to her and Hiei's room.


	5. Double Crossed

**muie5: **I know it's been awhile but I've been busy. School has been a real pain lately. Oh, well. So here is the new chapter.

**Hiei:** _muie5 does not own YYH…_

**muie5:** yeah, yeah, yeah. _Just Shin and Muie_.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Double Crossed**

Shin walked down the stairs but only Hiei, Mukuro, and Yusuke were in the living room now.

"I have an extra kimono if you wish to change out of your battered clothes," Mukuro offered, looking over to Shin.

"Umm…Yeah. That'd be great. Thank you," Shin answered.

Mukuro walked up the stairs and to her and Hiei's room. Yusuke got to his feet from where he sat on the couch.

"So your name's Shin. Shin, I'm…" Yusuke was cut off.

"Yusuke Urameshi. You're a Spir…ex-Spirit Detective. Oh! And the son of Raizen. Let's see…you are married to Keiko Yukimora, no children just yet, and you still have that punk attitude you have always had," Shin started to give off all the knowledge she knew about him.

"Wow! How do you know all that? I never even met you before," Yusuke asked.

Hiei looked over to them through narrowed eyes.

"It comes with the job," Shin answered.

Hiei got to his feet. "So what _is_ your job exactly?" Yusuke asked, one eyebrow rising above the other in a questioning expression.

"Well…I'm an investigator. If someone needs info on a human or demon they come to me. I then find out what they need to know," she replied with an incredibly realistic fake smile.

"That's cool, I guess," Yusuke gave his approval.

Mukuro walked down the stairs with a black kimono draped over her left arm and Muie in the right. Shin turned to her, as did Hiei and Yusuke. Mukuro handed the kimono over to Shin.

"Thank you," Shin said with a bow before taking the kimono in her arms.

Muie rubbed her eyes, yawned, and put her head on her mothers shoulder. Hiei walked over to Mukuro.

"I'll put her to bed," he offered in a whisper, looking at Muie.

"Alright," Mukuro said, handing over the half-asleep Muie.

Hiei took Muie in both of his arms. She wasn't quite as tall as her father so it took very little effort on Hiei's part. Hiei then started to walk back up the stairs with his sleeping daughter.

"Shin, I'll show you to the guest room," Mukuro said, walking towards the staircase.

"Thank you for your kindness," Shin said as she followed Mukuro.

Yusuke then went into the kitchen.

_----Up in Muie's Room----_

Hiei placed Muie in her bed gently so not to stir his daughter. Muie rolled onto her side so she was facing her father. Her eyes were half open as she looked at her dad.

"Daddy," Muie whispered still being tired and all.

"Yes?" Hiei answered.

"Please don't let him get me," she said, sitting up in her bed.

"What do you mean 'him'?" Hiei asked, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"The man that keeps sending all these demons after me. He wants us dead. He wants all of us dead."

"Where did you meet this man?"

"He comes every night in my dreams."

Hiei then got to his feet, and walked towards the doorway. "He won't get you. I'll protect you," Hiei vowed before shutting the door. He just blew it off thinking it was his daughter's imagination.

_----Dawn----_

Shin was standing on the balcony of the guest room. The wind was cold but felt good on her bare skin. The breeze played with her long black hair.

"It's time," she thought.

Shin walked out of the guest room and snuck quietly down the hall. She stopped at a door that was only a door or two away from the room she was just in. Shin slowly reached for the doorknob. She suddenly stopped a centimeter away from it.

"What am I doing?" she thought, looking at the doorknob. "Helping someone…doing my job," she mumbled.

So with that Shin opened the door slowly and walked into the dark room. She looked upon the innocent face before her as the first rays of sunlight fell on it. Shin walked over and picked up the sleeping little girl. Muie moved slightly but she never woke up. Shin then walked out of the room with Muie in her arms. As she walked to the top of the stairs, she heard a familiar voice.

"Where are you going?" asked the sweet, cold voice of a guy.

"Please. Let me leave in peace. I do not want a fight," Shin admitted, looking down the stairs.

Kurama walked up behind her. "Whatever the reason is you came, I do not care. But you are _not_ taking Muie," Kurama said rather coldly.

Shin turned her head towards him. "Kurama…Shuichi…Whatever you want to be called, I have to. The job…" Shin was cut off right there.

"How do you know my human name?" Kurama ordered, anger and concern for is loved ones showing in his eyes.

"Let me leave. I don't want to fight you nor anyone else."

"Hand Muie over to me and I shall let you leave unharmed."

"Leave me be!" Shin commanded, running down the stairs.

Kurama gave pursuit and got in front of her at the door.

"I don't have time for this!" Shin said angrily.

Energy then burst from her body, pushing Kurama back. Shin took the opportunity to run pass Kurama and into the forest. Kurama transformed into his Youko form and ran after her.

_----Back at the House----_

Hiei and Mukuro both felt the energy blast and ran out of their room. Mukuro ran straight for Muie's bedroom out of instinct.

When she opened the door she screamed, "MUIE!"

Hiei ran down the stairs once he heard his wife's scream. Mukuro followed him out of the door, and into the forest just as the sun shown above the treetops.

_----With Shin and Kurama----_

Shin dodged some trees, making sure she didn't wake the sleeping child in her arms. Youko followed right on her tail. She looked back at him chasing her.

"Cheater. Fine! If you're going to use your demon form, then so will I," Shin said, going up in a blinding white light.

Youko stopped and covered his eyes from the bright light. A few seconds later the light disappeared. When he looked up there stood a female bat demon. She wore a jet black ninja style outfit, black hair with dark navy blue tips, dark purple eyes, and black/dark navy blue bat wings jetting out of her back. She turned to the Youko, Muie in her arms.

"If you value your life I suggest you stop following me," she warned with a serious expression on her face and in her eyes.

"This must be your true form," Youko said, looking her up and down.

"Of course," Shin answered, "now I must leave you."

And with that Shin spread her wings and took to the cloudless, colorful morning sky.

"Shin!" he yelled.

Hiei then came running out of the trees.

"Kurama, where's…" Youko running off, which cut off Hiei's question.

Mukuro came running out of the trees right at that moment.

"Follow me, Mukuro," Hiei said, jumping onto a branch of a tree.

He jumped from one to another, following the fox's trail. Mukuro did as told and  
ran on the ground under Hiei.

_----With Shin----_

Shin flew over the trees of the forest. As she did Muie started to stir in her arms.  
When Shin looked down to the child, Muie was looking back up at her. She was obviously still sleepy by her tired expression.

"Good morning, Muie," Shin said sweetly.

"Who are you? Let me go!" Muie demanded, pushing away from Shin.

Shin accidentally let go of Muie after she punched her right cheek pretty hard for a seven year old. Muie screamed as gravity pulled her towards the treetops. Shin dove straight down and caught Muie in her arms while leveling out.

"Muie! Muie, it's me. It's Shin," Shin said.

"Shin?" Muie said, hugging her tightly from the scare she just experienced.

"You sure are strong for such a young thing," Shin complimented the child, remembering the punch gave to her right cheek.

"Mother and Father trained me. Mostly Mother," Muie said proudly.

After that was said they flew on in silence for a few moments.

"Where are we going?" Muie asked, looking straight ahead.

"To see my boss. He wishes to meet you," Shin explained.

Just then a fireball flew from the trees below and just barley singed Shin's leg.

"No," Shin said softly, looking down at the three demons following them.

"Mother! Father! Hi!" Muie yelled, waving happily.

"Muie, please. Let us be quiet."

Another fireball came but this time Shin veered to the left and it missed.

"Rose Whip!" Kurama called out, now back in his human form.

The whip grabbed Shin's ankle since she was flying near the treetops.

"Dang it, Shuichi! Let go!" Shin ordered, hovering above the spirit fox that was on the top of a tree.

"Let Muie go!" Kurama demanded, "or I'll take off your ankle!"

"Shuichi! I don't want to…" Shin was cut off.

"Uncle Youko! That's rude! Let Shin go!" Muie orderedShin walked down the stairs but only Hiei, Mukuro, and Yusuke were in the living room now.

"I have an extra kimono if you wish to change out of your battered clothes," Mukuro offered, looking over to Shin.

"Umm…Yeah. That'd be great. Thank you," Shin answered.

Mukuro walked up the stairs and to her and Hiei's room.

"No, Muie. I can't," Kurama stated.

Muie summoned an energy ball and threw it at the whip. The whip tore in two. Shin took what was around her ankle and threw it to the ground. Then Muie and herself flew off.

"Let's go," Mukuro said from a tree branch under Hiei's.

"Right," both Hiei and Kurama said.

They all ran off after Shin.

_----With Shin and Muie----_

"Arigato, Muie," Shin said with a sweet smile.

"So who's your boss?" Muie asked.

"He's a kind man. His name is..."


End file.
